Silence of Death
by ChaosEnsued
Summary: When a mute necromancer and his familiar shade end up as Louise's familiars, whatever is she going to do? Who is he and what can he do? Will the boy finally find freedom from his oppressive and evil father? Who the heck knows. Rated T for now, probably not going to change, and I'm not sure about pairings. . . give me some ideas. . . I might come up with something.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord sat looking at the last pathetic bastion of the Juniper Empire. They had held out quite well, with their Sacred Heroes and such. . . However, the Dark Lord had a trick up his sleeve. His youngest son is gifted with the power of Necromancy, but there were two things wrong with him. One, the boy was a mute , making communication difficult,. His second and worse mistake was the fact the boy took after the wench of his mother. He was as kind-hearted as a mortal could be, which often leads to complications as to the very nature of Necromancy. Unfortunately, every tutor that taught him said the same thing, "If he harnesses the power and used it more often, he would rule the world in a heartbeat!" The Dark Lord didn't know what to make of this statement, as he had to force his son to get into the Dark Art. The Dark Lord had his hopes up when the boy summoned a sentient Shade on his first try. His ever kind nature destroyed what small hopes he had, as the Shade warmed up to him and accepted his contract of familiarship. He was going to get his son to work his magic one way or the other.

Elsewhere. . . .

One way or the other , she was going to prove it to them, she was going to show them all! Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallerie will prove that she deserves her spot as third caught of Duke de la Vallerie and Karin de Matin! She was tired of the jeering, the exclusion and the harassment of all of her tormentors, especially that no good Zerbst! Louise had once again let her mouth run faster than her judgment and spouted some nonsense about she was going to summon a fantastic familiar, one that would even the most ancient of dragons to shame. This time, Louise was going to fulfill her promise she was going to show up that no good harlot once and for all!

Elsewhere. . .

That boy was going to defy him for the last time today. The Dark Lord stormed to the boy's roomm only to hear a raspy laugh along with a laugh that would cause those foolish elves to go green with envy. He burst into the room to find the Shade and the young Necromancer reading over some sort of book, perhaps one of the books the maids would sneak in, with their romances and adventures, with all the same result, the Dark Lord dying and the beloved hero returning home triumphantly to the sound of trumpets and all round happy sounds, sounds that the Dark Lord killed for, the type of sounds that cause so much disgust, that the one who caused the sound wouldn't even be allowed to look at his lowliest of slaves, nevermind life ever again.

"What is the meaning of this! What have I told you about these disgusting books!" The Dark Lord burned the book in its place as he bellowed his question. One good thing about the young Necromancer was his weak physical fortitude, however, the same isn't to be said about his summons. The Shade looked at the Dark Lord with a smoldering flare, before backing down, remembering the last time he and the Dark Lord had a scuffle, it caused his dear friend a lot of pain to save him from oblivion. The Dark Lord chuckled, knowing that his greater strength trumped that of the Shade, however should the boy be distraught, he would summon one of his most fearsome creatures, the female Wraith, created from his mother's essence. Male Wraiths are dangerous as they are, but as said by many, "Hell has no fury like a woman scorned". While he was ranting and telling the boy his he should follow his cause, he missed the Shade leading the boy through a large oval portal.

Few minutes before...

There was an all round air of content (and unspoken nervousness) as the second years at Tristain Magical Academy were summoning their lifelong partners. They ranged from normal animals (dogs and other average pets), stranger beasts ( a mole and a bugbear?), to fantastic creatures like a dragon and a fire salamander. However one student was hoping to not be seen as her reputation would bring nothing but smoke and more humiliation than she could possibly bear. However, that would not come to pass as a certain chirpy voice flew above the musings of all the newly acquired familiars, "Oh Mr. Colbert! The Zero hasn't summoned her familiar yet!"

Of course this caused Louise to flinch, then turn a harsh glare at her long time tormentor and family rival. Louise steeled herself as she walked down the seemingly long lane opened up by her fellow classmates, while receiving scared looks, jeers and mumbled phrases, all including Zero, in one way or another. She stood before the circle and began her chanting. Unlike the others, which were a standard chant or wisecracking requests for powerful familiars, she just poured her whole heart and soul into her spell.

"My wise , beautiful, powerful familiar. From the bottom of my heart, need my call and answer my guidance!"

Of course, as things would typically happen when you mix magic and Louise together, things go boom. This time it was of massive proportions, much to the horror of everyone present. Soon nothing was left if the circle except a massive column of smoke. Silence followed, then a snicker here, a short soon followed, chuckles came next, before the whole class shrieked in laughter at yet another failure of Louise the Zero. However , a certain cerulean knew better, her dragon was getting fidgety , saying something about a dark smell from the smoke. She looked around to see the other familiars acting in a similar fidgety fashion. She used a small wind spell to clear the smoke to see a lone cloaked figure lying on the bottom of the explosive pit created by Louise. He had an ornate staff, made of some sort of dark material, but stood out the most was the creature looming over him. It was approximately seven feet tall , and seemed to be covered in chains and a ragged black cloth. It also seemed to have large claws. The scariest thing about it were its eyes, eyes that pierced yours and read everything there is to know about you. The cerulean was about to say something when a loud raspy voice came from the figure,

"Who dares harm my master and friend?!"

 **I know I have failed before with my other stories, but I hope that this one is better! Please correct me on ZnT lore, and feel free to ask questions. Also, I don't have a beta reader, so pleeeeeaaassee excuse any cringe worthy mistakes I have made. Also I may or may not be looking for undead OCs, not entirely sure about it. . . Anyway hoped you enjoyed chapter one!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I've been throwin' ideas around and this one stuck. I'm also thinking of a LOL X FoZ, with Shyvana replacing Flame and Kassadim replacing Saito and Malzahar replacing Myzorntium (is that spelt right?). ANYWAY, enough of me, ONWARDS!**

 **Disclaimer. . . I own nothing of FoZ. . . As much as I wished. . .**

Louise was confused, she seemed to have summoned two familiars or so it seemed, however, one look at the figure looming in the crater said that he was no ordinary familiar, and she hasn't laid her eyes on the second one, she was too scared of the first one. Professor Colbert was quick to try to diffuse the situation,"I'd like to ask who you might be and who do you refer to as your master?"

The beast-spirit-thingy hesitated, then looked down, before looking up again and replying, "I will not disclose his true name, for not even his father knows it and it makes it easy for others to control him. . . but I will reveal my name! I am Gorus, the first summon and familiar of my master and friend!"

Most of the students gasped. . . Louise had summoned a mage and his familiar! How scandalous! This however left the Zero in great distress. If she summoned a mage, she could bring shame and war to her whole family! What is she going to do? Her answer came with the groan as the mage stood up and looked around. The first thing that came to mind was the dark and ominous appearance left by his staff and cloak, however, when he began looking around she caught a glimpse of jet black hair and sharp blue eyes. His skin was pale, like he's seen a ghost or something, like the thing standing next to him. That thing looked like it could tear them all to shreds if his master deemed it so. It was probably seven feet tall, had a black cloak with chains all over it. Its eyes were somewhat dim, but ominous, while the claws and the lack of feet only added to his threatening appearance. The thing looked like it was going to speak when he stopped, then looked at his master. "You want me to do what!?" it screeched, "But they aren't worthy of your power and…" it stopped again, " Fine!" Everyone was wondering what happened, they didn't hear a peep from the mage. The thing, turned then seemed to take in a breath. . . "My master is unfortunately mute, so he can not speak to you directly, however, he wishes to send his greetings as well as apologies for the mess he left behind," it said gesturing to the massive crater behind him, " he also wishes to speak to whoever brought him here. . . " it seemed to hesitate, " In peace and as equals to figure out our future actions."

Colbert, among others, was relieved that the mage was civilized enough to speak to them instead of hurling around claims of superiority like he knew others would. Then he took a moment to remember that he was a mute and also couldn't gauge his age. The mage seemed to hold on to his stick like an elderly man, but his step and movements were like that of a younger man, if that's what he was. However, the mage stopped, then took off his hood. He was very young, though his eyes said differently. They were eyes that seemed to be several centuries older. The mage gestured his staff towards Colbert as if to say lead on. Colbert first turned to address his students, "Students, you have the rest of the day off to get to know your familiars," then he turned to Louise, " Ummm, Louise, please follow me so we can sort this issue out."

Louise simply nodded and followed behind him while keeping a wary eye out for the mage's familiar. She didn't dare give the impression that what she summoned was worthless, otherwise, she might know how those claws feel going through her heart. To say she was worried was an understatement. She summoned a mage, and if the familiar is anything to go by. . . he isn't a weak one. He does seem kind so she was hoping that they would reach a sort of compromise. As she walked she would steal glances at both the mage and his familiar. The mage on the other hand was ecstatic, excited to finally be free from his control-freak father, however he was aware that this place ran on magic as well and that he may be ostracized for his magic. His friend (the Shade) didn't take it the same way. It was angry that his friend and master would once again surrender himself to lesser mages. It sensed the power that the mages had and the only ones that are even thought to be comparable were the two mages leading them, with the girl being a smidge stronger. That didn't matter to it, it wanted a better life for its master and friend, he deserved as much since he was forced to uptake this dark magic. All thoughts slowed when they reached the large stone tower in the center of the… Complex? No, it seems more like a school. . . that's what the shade was guessing. Soon, the necromancer did indeed say it was a school, he was a lot more intuitive than the Shade. After long flights of stairs they came upon a large set of double doors, "Please wait here, I shall see if the Headmaster is available," Colbert said apprehensively. He was nervous about leaving Louise alone with the mage and his familiar. He was greeted with the sight of the headmaster's secretary kicking the Headmaster into the ground. Colbert was familiar with the Headmaster's perversions, but decided to act the fool. . . "Am I interrupting something?" The headmaster's secretary stopped then looked at Colbert with a flushed face, "No, the Headmaster's back was hurting so I gave him an . . . _Intense_. . . massage." Colbert nodded, knowing the real truth, "May I speak to him? There is an urgent matter we must discuss." The secretary nodded, then returned to her desk, while the Headmaster followed suit. Colbert then stuck his head out the door and beckoned the mages (and the familiar) in. The secretary wasn't surprised to see Louise, but she was surprised to see the other mage and the strange, but threatening creature following him. The necromancer was amazed with the whole building, but when he walked through the doors to see the secretary, he stopped. As a necromancer it was common for him to see the dead, especially around those who feel guilty about those dead. What he saw around the secretary were two figures, both well dressed, no doubt Nobles, but with an air of kindness about them, even in death. He could instantly see that the secretary, whoever she was, felt guilty about their deaths, so he planned to remedy that. The Shade looked incredulously at the necromancer, then looked at the secretary, "You're doing that again?" the necromancer nodded solemnly, "Very well." The secretary looked at the Shade with surprise, she didn't know what to think. The Shade spoke again, "Listen, my master wishes to help you with your troubles. . . He said that you shouldn't feel like it's your fault your parents died. . it was all Cromwell's fault (Whoever that may be)."

Everyone except the necromancer and the Shade stood in shock, then the necromancer walked up to the secretary and gave her a caring embrace. The secretary was shocked, but she was in tears. How could this mage know about her parents? He seemed to actually care about her parents. Colbert on the other hand was confused, how did the boy know something like that? He didn't recall Longueville saying anything about her past or parents. Somehow this boy knew and seemed to actually care. The boy himself was quite short so his head was only a few inches above Longueville's sitting head position, but he didn't seem to care. He then bent down and laid his head on hers. Longueville was confused, but she was also overwhelmed with a sudden sadness, before she finally returned the embrace. The boy let go of her then proceeded unto the Headmaster's office with his familiar, leaving the mages in the room with slack jawed expressions. "How did he know that?" Longueville asked.

"I'm not entirely sure either, he was summoned by Louise and his familiar didn't take that well. We came here to discuss terms of his familiarship. Do you know him?" Colbert asked.

"Nn-no, but he seemed to care, and seemed to just figure it out or something. . . Can you just go finish your business? I need some time alone."

Colbert nodded in understanding, then walked through the door, wondering who exactly that boy was, what magic does he use?

 **A/N That's a wrap! I really like Loungeville/Matilda/Foquet and feel sorry for her. . . But I'm probably going to go with a Louise X OC, like my good old reviewer asked, though I'll make the Shade into an interesting character. . . vital to the romance that is. Anyway, the fight with Guiche might be next chapter, depends on the conversation between the boy, who's name will be revealed next chapter, and Osmand. Hoped you still like this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Wow, 200+ views, that's plenty for me! I really like the feedback I'm getting, it's awesome. Now, about the whole debate on who the necromancer will go with, (his name isn't all that extravagant, I'll explain why I haven't revealed his name), I'm thinking having something similar to Girls Bravo (protagonist likes only one character romantically, but other members of his "harem" won't care and fight for his affections). Also I have an important message down at the end if Guiche's fight ends up appearing here. . . Anyway Onwards!**

When the boy and the Shade entered the headmaster's chamber, they felt apprehensive. Due to the boy's past, he sensed power emanating from the headmaster, he was an Earth mage, of that he knew, and he also looked the part of a wizened powerful mage. The Shade was apprehensive for a different reason. The old man sitting in front of it had several phantasms around him, some were beautiful graceful women, but some of them would've made the Shade wretch had it been alive. It looked at it's friend and seemingly asking if the boy can see what it sees. The mage looked back at the mage and seemed confused before they both understood that the dead phantasms weren't there because he was guilty, those forms hated the old man in front of him, which lead the boy to believe that perhaps he should be careful with this man. Osmand was interested in this young mage that stood before him. He saw him come out of the usual crater that Louise creates, but the fact that he has brought what looks like a familiar puts him as a mage. He using a quiet spell he could tell that he was an Earth mage, but there was something else as well, some darker magic that he couldn't pick out. So he waited until the boy spoke. The boy of course gestured to his familiar. The Shade spoke what it's master was thinking, "Greetings Headmaster, I apologize, but due to an unknown ailment, I must speak by proxy through my familiar," the boy gave a sheepish grin, "I apologize for the trouble we have caused sir, but we wish to speak of the reason for me being here."

As the Shade was finishing, Colbert and Louise came out of their stupor and walked in the chamber. They had too many questions, but hoped the boy would answer them. The Shade continued, "We have been transported from our home, and while I'm not exactly angry about that," The Shade shuddered with silent fury, "I'm not liking the prospect of me being a glorified magical pet!" the Shade seemed none too pleased with that last phrase. The mage seemed a lot calmer and tried to sooth his angry friend. He knew that it cared for him, due to his rather. . . rocky upbringing. . . and only wanted the best for the mage. He motioned for the Shade to continue, "My master wishes to perhaps come up with either compensation or a modification of the terms of the contract at worst."

Colbert instantly jumped to the question everyone has been asking, "Who are you and why do you hide your identity?"

The mage stiffened, but knowing that none of them could be trouble, due to their magics, he relented. The Shade was quite angry, but often forgot how kindhearted and trusting it's friend and master was, "My name is Destros Mortimus, a name conceived in everything my father stood for. I apologize," the Shade seemed to strain when saying that, " but some of our magics, if provided with the person's name, would wreck havoc on their lives. We were taking precautionary measures."

Colbert's eyes went wide at the thought of magic like that existing. Before the words came out of his mouth, the Shade began to speak again, "Before we go on, we would like to ask on how your people view the dead."

This question threw everyone off. They thought it was obvious, but perhaps these people are truly foreigners, from very far off. Osmand decided to answer this himself, "We give the dead their due, honor them if they deserve it and curse them otherwise, but those who interfere with the eternal rest of the dead, would be condemned for blasphemous magic and sentenced to death."

As soon as he said that, he regretted it. The mage seemed to shrink unto himself, and started to break down crying, while the Shade seemed to grow twice its size and held his claws out threateningly, then it screeched, "EVEN IF THE SAID MAGE WAS FORCED BY HIS TYRANNICAL BASTARD OF A FATHER!?"

The adults in the room (and the one outside of it) instantly understood their situation, Louise was too scared to understand. Osmand tried to calm down the Shade "Now, this is an extremely specific circumstance, we won't say anything, but perhaps, if he kept his magic to a minimum?"

This did nothing to dissuade the Shade, it seemed to get angrier. "Then how the hell do you suppose he keeps me alive!?"

That's when it truly struck them, the Shade was supposed to be dead, but by the convoluted magic of the mage, it's now alive. They looked at the mage who at that point was on the ground in resignation, then the Shade turned and screeched at the mage, "NOOOO! There is no way I'm letting them do that! Why must you be so submissive? Why have you been cursed by the worthless father you have?" it paused, "What do you mean too many, if you unleashed your full potential they wouldn't have a . ." then it waited, "Wait, what? You were planning to be a mage anyway?" Osmand and Colbert silently looked at each other during the seemingly one-sided argument, "Ooooooh, that could work, that could work. . . but is she willing?" Osmand looked at Louise worryingly, assuming they meant her… The Shade then turned to Louise, "We have an idea… on what to do about this familiar mess. . ." Louise's eyes went wide, then looked at the mage, who smiled sadly, " We're going to summon my mother. . . She will be your familiar… Also, I would like to enroll in this school as an Earth Mage…" Osmand looked at Destros, then remembered what the Shade said about being forced into Necromancy, then being told about being a mage anyway. . . The boy was studying to be an Earth Mage. Osmand was glad, Destros seemed caught up in terms of the new second years, and he gave a solution to Louise's problem, however he wanted to see how the magic was performed. He agreed to the proposition, then sat silently and observed. Destros nodded to the Shade, who didn't seem happy about this. It pricked Destros' wrist, then sprinkled the blood in a circular fashion. Destros walked around in a circle seeming to match the dots of blood in a strange circle like pattern. Then he crossed the shape several times, and then finally, he covered his wound with a bandage and began to chant. While everyone was informed that he was mute, they suspected that the blood and the magic were doing most of the work. After several long minutes, the circle reacted, righting itself into a perfect circle crossed by several lines and it began to glow an eerie green color. From the center a form rose, it looked dead, then it seemed to be chained before it seemed to grow a sort of cloth around it. Then it raised its hand and a scythe came out of the ground and planted itself into the open hand. Then the glowing stopped and the creature stood, about 7 and ½ feet tall, taller than the Shade. Then in an obviously feminine voice, it spoke "Who summoned me, and why do they disturb my slumber?"

Destros looked confused, then he stood there silently, no doubt speaking to the creature. Then in an uncharacteristic act of embarrassment (at least to the newly shown people) the creature seemed to squeal with delight before squeezing Destros into a big hug, "OOOh, my little boy! I'm so happy to see you! I missed you soooo much, it's lonely down in the underworld!"

Louise almost fainted, Colbert stood flabbergasted, while Osmand and the Shade chuckled. Destros didn't seem to happy by it. The creature hugged him for a bit longer before pulling back, "Oh, that greeting? I thought I told you about the time when your father summoned me to convince you to be his servant! It was terribly embarrassing when I hugged him and grabbed his cheeks, oh I wanted to die again!" While the creature was speaking, one could see that unlike the Shade's eyes, which were emotionless and unmoving, her eyes were much more active and seemed to show emotion as well. She kept rambling until she looked around, "Oh Destros honey, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you made new . . ." She stopped, "What they tried to . ." Her eyes went wide with surprise, then she glared at Louise, then lunged at her with her scythe before the Shade got in the way. "HOW DARE YOU! You are worthless compared to my son! How dare you try to make him into your fa. . ." She stopped again, then looked at Destros, "Oh, it was a mistake and I'm nothing more than compensation? How rude!." She looked at her son with contempt, "I knew what I came here for, but to help someone who tried to enslave my little boy. . " She stopped then waggled a finger at Destros, "Hey! Just because you're alive and I'm not, doesn't make you the boss of me! I AM YOUR MOTHER! I can call you whatever I want." Destros seemed to shrink at the declaration. Then he motioned towards Louise, "Fine, but you have to come visit me every day. . . GOT IT?" She gave him a look that promised no other alternative. Destros nodded quickly. "Great!" she said cheerfully, then turned to Louise "Hello Louise, I'm Wernivia, Destros' mother, and future familiar, nice to meet you!" Louise had already fainted, leaving Wernivia reaching her semi-solid hand out to a laying person, then she turned to Destros, "You might have to work your magic on her as well sweetie, she seemed to die of fright!" Destros shook his head, then stood still, "OOOh, she fainted, ok, does she do this a lot?"

Colbert spoke on Louise's behalf, "No ma'am, she is just easily shocked, she can be quite stubborn."

"Oh, please, no ma'ams here! I don't want to feel old, even in death! Please call me Wernivia, it's my name after all!"

"Or you can call her the Pesky Wraith," The Shade snickered, then regretted it when Wernivia turned towards it with a glare.

Colbert then picked Louise up with a levitation spell, "Sooo, Destros, Wernivia, please follow me to Louise's room. Then I will show you where your room is Destros."

"Nooo!" squealed Wernivia, "Let's go to Dusty's room first! I need to make sure my little boy is close by!"

Colbert sighed, and if Destros could, he would too, it was going to be a long day with his mother around.

 **A/N And that's finally finished, I know that I promised Guiche's fight, but I needed to introduce Wernivia first! Also, THE RITUAL IS NOT REAL AT ALL! I made it up, so please don't be one of those people who want to try Necromancy, this ain't the way, plus it's wrong to mess with the dead. . . just don't do it. . . Also, this is the last chapter done without a beta-reader, next chapter will be done under strict supervision! So if this chapter's worse than the other two, you know why.. . anyway hoped you enjoyed!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S. Also I'm not entirely consistent in updates, I'm plagued by writer's block a lot and I have family around, summer homework (zero percent finished) among other things, so PLEASE bare with me! I'm a new author, and am not great at this thing. . . peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm really sorry guys, but I'm so busy (Bet you've heard that one before) but I've been playing around with so many ideas. To be honest, I didn't think that many people would like any of my ideas, so I didn't bother… Anyway the thing you guys were waiting for. . .**

Getting Wernivia around was a task which was tiring, both to Colbert and Destros, the Shade didn't seem to mind however. Wernivia would stop and look at EVERYTHING, and constantly ask questions. Colbert had a hard time believing that this wraith was Destros' mother, but the boy seemed happier with her around, so he decided not to question it. The Shade also seemed to relax around her, as if Wernivia being there was a relief to its job of protecting its master. After several slightly irritating minutes, and dozens of stares later, they finally made it to Destros' room, in the Earth tower on the 4th floor facing West. Colbert pulled out his large ring of keys, then pulling one out he opened the door, "Here you are Destros, your own room."

The Shade spoke for its master "I can have this room? All to myself and my Shade?"

Colbert nodded, he was glad that Destros was comfortable, "Yes, and if you need anything there is a small bell here. . . " pointing to a small bell next to his lamp on the nightstand (picture Louise's room), ". . . A maid will attend you shortly afterwards."

Destros nodded, glad that everything was going smoothly, however the same couldn't be said for Wernivia, "And who, exactly, is this maid of whom you speak?"

"Well, she was one who volunteered when we explained the work that it would entail, though we made sure to keep out the dead part."

Wernivia nodded, "Well, I want to see her, to approve of her, and to interfere if I must."

Colbert shuddered, he had a feeling that there was a good reason for all of this caution, but it still didn't stop him from feeling sorry for the poor girl that volunteered. He walked to the bell and rung it a few times, several minutes, a young. . . HEALTHY girl walked through the door, but suddenly stopped when she saw the occupants, specifically the Shade and Wernivia. Wernivia's eyes narrowed, then she got really close to the maid, the maid on the other hand felt a bit self-concious about it, and quite a bit terrified. . . but she was expecting something like this. She stood firm in the face of the wraith. Wernivia pulled back and seemed to give a smirk, "I like this one, she has a lot of heart, but warn her of what happens when someone messes with my. . . summoner."

She nodded and waited outside the room, no doubt listening in. Colbert looked at the maid, who was sweating bullets, "Siesta, you can calm down now, she didn't want to hurt you, she's somewhat protective of Destros, who made a deal by summoning her to take his place as a familiar, and in exchange he becomes a student at this academy. Now because he's new to our land and how things work around here, I want you to help him in anyway that he may need, and due to this, you are exempt from the rest of your duties until you are no longer needed to assist him," he leaned closer to her and whispered, "And gets you away from harassment from the other male students."

Siesta's eyes went wide, and then she looked at who he was referring to. The mage seemed to be gaunt and sickly, but his eyes showed power beyond his age, not to mention the large dark creature he summoned, he looked too. She decided to make the best of this situation, "Milord, I welcome you to the Magical Academy of. . ." She was cut off by the mage who raised his hand, then he turned to his familiar, "I apologize, my master is mute, and cannot speak to you directly. However, he wishes to ask to not call him by any sort of title, Destros would be fine." Siesta was surprised, but the creature continued, "He would also like to thank you for volunteering, as he can imagine. . ." it stopped momentarily, then turned to its master, " Hey! I take offence to that!" They stared at each other, then the creature seemed to look down in shame, "As I was saying, as he can imagine I'm not the most. . . normal of creatures to look at." Siesta chuckled at the interaction between master and familiar. Colbert stood from the sidelines, then left with a gratifying smile. Outside, he was met with a happy Wernivia, "So now on to this girl's room I suppose?"

"That's correct."

"Good, I'm kinda excited."

They left knowing that Destros was left in capable hands.

…

…

…

After a long discussion, Siesta, Destros and the Shade seemed to be calm when around each other. They were glad that she was helping with how everything worked. Siesta noticed that Destros didn't seem to like how nobility worked, in fact, he seemed to detest nobility in general. Destros didn't like nobility, it reminded him of his father, who was a nobleman turned Lich. Siesta had never heard of a Lich before then, but when she heard his description, she was reminded of one of her stories that she used to read. She looked forward to working for Lord Destros, which was something that bothered him immensely, but the Shade didn't seem to mind it and even seemed to make fun of its master. Destros looked at it with a face, but didn't seem to deal punishment for disrespect. After that tiny exchange, Destros' (and embarrassingly, Siesta's as well) stomach made itself known to the world with a mighty roar. Unfortunately dinner had already been served, but they decided, that perhaps Marteau would be gracious enough to give them dinner.

 **A/N: So sorry that I haven't been publishing, I had exams and other non whimsical excuses brought about by other authors and what have you. Anyway, hope you like Wernivia!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet again another chapter! Sadly, I know that they're quite short, but believe me. . . . I've got many things going on. . . you know the usual author excuses.**

Louise on the other hand didn't seem too excited about her new familiar. Wernivia was a headstrong woman in life, and death only seemed to magnify this quality. Let's just say that her headstrong personality didn't really set her up to be a familiar. Luckily, Louise had quickly realized this when she was originally summoned. However, just standing there, Louise hit a snag. She was supposed to evoke the contract, but she couldn't really find a mouth of any sort . . . and she wasn't keen on evoking the contract with a dead woman revived, essentially an undead creature. Wernivia on the other hand seemed content that she wasn't treated like trash, as was the case with other familiars that she saw, who were treated as nothing but pets. She could tell however, that some of the familiars that were summoned had a sort of intelligence about them. Some of them didn't mind, but some of them seemed disgruntled. They didn't appreciate the fact that they have been demoted to nothing more than some household pet. Some however, were being treated with the respect they deserve, but I highly doubt that a dragon or a fire salamander should be treated as a pet at all, for while this isn't her son's regular realm, she knew the power that each creature possessed, they were not to be treated lightly. Back to her "master" she seemed like she has a bit of trouble with new people, or Wernivia is having more trouble with her appearance than she thought. She decided to break the ice that seems to be walled between them.

"So I'm assuming by the fact that you summoned my son, that you are quite powerful, am I correct?"

The girl didn't seem to react well to this declaration. . . maybe powerful isn't the word? How arrogant can a mortal human can be? Perhaps she isn't what she seemed? As Wernivia closed her eyes in concentration to sense the girl's magic, she barely missed the interruption brought upon them by a certain redhead and the cyanate that was inevitably dragged along as well.

"What's this Louise, you actually managed to summon something?"

"Shut up, damn cow…"

"Jeez Louise," snickered the redhead, " you sure don't know much manners do you?"

"Why would I waste my breath speaking to a brainless, promiscuous…"

"Silence!" roared Wernivia. "I will not sit here and listen to you squabble like children!"

The redhead seemed surprised at how the "familiar" seemed so commanding. The redhead later smirked, "Perhaps your familiar can make up for it." The redhead bows, "My name is Kirche Augusta Von Zerbst, at your service."

Instantly, Wernivia did not like this woman. Sure, she had manners, and sure she was beautiful, but she was beautiful in the sense that Destros' handmaiden was beautiful, way too promiscuous. However, now was not the time to be judgmental.

"How do you do, I am Wernivia, familiar of Louise Francoise de la Vallerie. I am aware that you and Louise are not on good terms, so I wish to ask you what is your business here?"

"Oooh! You should learn a thing or two from your familiar Zero! She seems a lot more courteous than you could ever be!"

Louise seemed like she was going to retaliate, but Wernivia seemed to grow in height, then looked down on Kirche.

"I only spoke to you courteously because, you seemed to have just a smidge of dignity and self-confidence, but it seems like you are just a little girl looking to make herself feel better by belittling others, I hereby warn you Miss Zerbst, if you are to speak that way to my partner, then we are going to have a problem, understand!"

As Wernivia spoke, she seemed to grow, and then she bellowed out the last phrase. Tabitha actually seemed uneasy with this. . . . thing, while Kirche's familiar was beyond terrified. Kirche herself wasn't so much as terrified as hurt, this thing (Obviously female), had picked her apart, as if she were some larger creature looking down on her with some form of instrument. However, Kirche had a reputation to uphold, she smiled coyly, then pouted, "Ok! Duly noted!" she winked then left the room. Louise on the other hand was flabbergasted, no one had defended her like that, when she was about to ask her familiar she gawked at the look it was giving her.

"Oooooh, don't look at me like that, it's like I've never had children before. . . Goodness gracious! You children need to learn how to respect your elders and each other!" The wraith quipped, "Now, despite my bodiless appearance, I do get tired, so if you'll excuse me." The wraith then "floated" down and slept on the hay, feeling very much at home.

Louise was too surprised, Wernivia defended her like she were her friend, like family, " _Almost like a mother should,"_ She thought grimly. Louise pondered on this thought grimly, this wraith, at this rate, would essentially replace the role of her mother, " _Agh! What on the Founder am I thinking!? What would mother say!?_ " Louise almost shivered at the thought, " _she would be furious at the thought, but wouldn't the illusion of a more. . . what's the word. . . Motherly?. . . yes. . a more motherly mother, watching me?"_

 **A/N I'm sorry, I know that this is real late, but I FINALLY got over my stupid writer's block! Any who, this was more to introduce the relationship between Wernivia and Louise. Please review and thank you for following me! I'll try to answer questions soon, I'm still kinda new to this whole writing thing. . . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey! I'm back once more! I'm not entirely sure on the whole fight scene with Guiche, it was supposed to happen a while ago. . . anywho, maybe I'll get around to it this time. . . who knows? ;)**

 **Disclaimers: Are these necessary? Meh, I don't own any of the ZnT universe, otherwise, Saito wouldn't be a wimp.**

Destros got up from his bed, he had quite the night, what with Marteau being the most interesting (and talented) cook he's ever met, and he's met quite a bit of them. They opened their arms to him after he (Gorus, the Shade) explained his predicament. Then he was promptly sent to bed, being told that he was going to have one heck of a day tomorrow. If today was any indication, he can finally have freedom, he was tired of his father constantly looming over him, he can do whatever he wanted. Gorus on the other hand seemed a little apprehensive, what about? Who knows, but Destros is going to live his life out to the fullest. He dressed himself in the academy uniform, but kept his hooded mantle instead of the one provided, he isn't used to the sun quite yet. As he walked out, he was glad to see his mother outside his door to greet him.

"Hi honey!"

Destros smiled and waved back at her before asking a question,

"How was my night? It was ok, but I'm irritated by some of the children around here, they wouldn't survive a day at your academy let alone with your father. They should feel very fortunate!"

Destros just stood there and sighed, his mother garnered a hate for ungrateful nobility. Too many times was he forced to send his mother back for the safety of others. On the flip side, the next time he had a battle, his mother decimated his opponents with her pent up anger. He decided to ask a question, when all of a sudden his answer came down the hall…

"FAMILIAR! Where do you think you're go…"

Louise (at least he thinks that's her name) stopped when she remembered who she was talking too… and his mother looked none too happy.

"Who the HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

Destros was attempting to calm her down, but she wasn't having it…

"I don't care if she's a duchess or the Empress of the Juniper Empire, I'm not spending my unlife being bossed around by some overly pompous spoiled child!"

Due to her hardworking background, Wernivia believes that one should work for their position, not just be born in it, therefore, nobility is a stain on society, her words. Destros knew this, the only noble she likes was him, but he was thrust into nobility and hated it. Louise on the other hand, nearly fainted, only standing due to the Rule of Steel. The philosophy that you shouldn't back down from any challenger and to show the least amount of emotion needed ~ created by the Duchess Karin "the Heavy Wind" Vallerie. Louise then turned on a dime and began walking down the hall to get to the stairs, and as she walked away,

"Y-you c-can find m-me later in the A-alviss Hall," she stuttered.

Soon after a long reunion, Destros and Co. went down to find this Alviss Hall. It wasn't hard to find it, they just had to look for the one place with a whole bunch of animals. However, once inside, the room was much different than expected. The room was huge, not as big as the Palace throne room, but it was almost comparable. . . almost. There were 4 tables, each table having a different colored robe sitting at it, with the exception of the last table, it had all of the faculty and teachers. Basing on the fact that Louise wears a black cape, Destros could assume that, that's where he needs to sit. As he sat, he heard a general gasp as Gorus sat next to him. He was confused of course, he was aware of the fact that familiars can't sit at the table, unless it was humanoid and sentient, like Gorus. At least, that's what happened at the Dark Academy of Hostrad (This wasn't his first time at an academy, where else did he learn Necromancy?), what was the big deal? When he looked around, a blonde boy wielding what looked like a. .. rose… came and demanded that I get my . . … that's it… Destros may pick on Gorus, but no one calls him a nasty, stupid, spirit… However, Destros was very much aware that perhaps familiars aren't allowed in the Hall at all, it would match with their pompous attitudes. Destros could sense Gorus' confusion, and decided to send it outside. People snickered, calling him uncultured and stupid, but Destros knew that if he really wanted to he could turn all of these "mages" into his thralls if he really wanted to, but why would he do that? Dammit, Father's little trick is at it again.

. . . .

. .. .

. …

Wernivia was absolutely furious, if it were not for her son's reassurance, and greater worry over her… ugh "husband's"... little gift he left for Destros. Ever since Destros' father found out how naturally kind he was, he's done all he could to spoil that for him. He even went as far as to summon the last necromancer he had, who lacked Destros' skill, but made up for it in his passion. Then proceeded to have that necromancer try to overpower Destros, but Destros did have talent. However, there are times, when Destros is at his weakest that the necromancer can overpower Destros, such as when he's angry or upset.. . .

…

…

…

Destros didn't like the fact that his best friend was treated that way, and seemed to actually get angry for a split second. The fact that he had to control the darker side kinda surprised him. Perhaps, due to his Father's many exhibitions that his father had, it made the darker side stronger and he may of allowed a bit more control. He often doesn't understand why he's so kind hearted, but this is mostly a sarcastic thought, he knew that he inherited his mother's kind heart, without her overbearing attitude. He chuckled at this thought, but this earned him a glare from Wernivia, who had no doubt read his mind, Gorus, seemed to agree with him though, good thing someone was on his side about something.

….

….

….

After a rather stressful breakfast, Destros and Co. left the Austri Hall to sit at the tables set out for the students. Apparently, the second years (Black mantles, like Louise and Destros) were allowed to excuse themselves from class, mostly to get to know their familiars. This wasn't an issue for Destros, he knows Gorus from a young age and has been beside him for a very long time. However, for some, getting to know each other would be quite a hassle.

….

….

….

Wernivia was already dreading this moment. From what she could gather, (courtesy of Destros) Louise the third daughter of a Duchess. She had everything she could ever want, except a handle on magic. Due to this, she is shunned by most of the noble society. There are also rumours that Louise attempts to cast magic so as to garner her mother's attention, (good rumours come from good servants) so it's possible that her little attitude is due to her zealous attempts to do so. As she was contemplating this, she looked up to see that Louise was arguing with the _almost_ courteous young woman from last night. When she looked up, the argument stopped, then the woman (Kirche?) spoke,

"So, how much did she pay your summoner?"

"What on earth do you mean?"

"I know that the Zero couldn't of summoned you, you don't represent her at all, so someone else must've summoned you. . . . maybe the good looking young stud over there with the. . . ."

The poor young girl, she didn't know what she did. Of all the things that worry Wernivia, she doesn't want her young, impressionable, little boy to be seduced by some overly insecure, leaching HUSSY! For the second time, Wernivia loomed over Kirche,

"Now listen here, I've been trying to be nice to you, but you are making this really hard for me. I will make myself clear, and you better listen because I will refuse to repeat myself. First, stay away from Miss Valerie, as it's obvious that your company is not appreciated. Second, try to straighten out your clothes, you look unkempt and too promiscuous. Lastly and most important. . . . STAY AWAY FROM MY SON! I do not want to see you even look at him, or may the lord above and below…"

As she was finishing her long spiel, she could hear a soothing voice in her head, when she turned it was Destros, he had gotten up from his seat and was slowly approaching her calmly.

"What do you mean 'don't worry about it'? I am worried because. . . ."

Destros seemed concerned about. . .

"WHAAAAAAAT?! You mean to tell me that you knew that she was interested in you?"

Destros nods,

"How did you know?"

Destros quotes her,

"Oh, yes that is true, 'the best rumours come from the best servants'. Speaking of good servants, where is. . . ?"

Destros shrugs, then stands still,

"Ah, ok, good, you didn't have to ask did you?"

Destros shook his head,

"Good, but she is taking a while."

Destros seemed to agree, then stood still before walking calmly back to his table,

"Alright, you do that," Wernivia then rolls her eyes, " and yes, I will try to calm myself."

Wernivia then turned to Louise, then says, "Now, Miss Louise, tell me a bit about yourself."

…

…

…

Destros instantly noticed that Siesta wasn't there, so he decided he would look for her. . . . good thing he did. He found the maid speaking to one of the other nobles, apparently Destros' tea and cake was intercepted, he was about to have Gorus tell her that it wasn't necessary, until the noble hit her across the face and began to chant a spell. Destros quickly interfered with his own. The noble pulled two large pillars from the ground, planning to crush the helpless maid, but then two darker spikes grew spontaneously out of the ground and destroyed them, aiming themselves at the noble. Siesta looked up in surprise to see Destros holding his staff out, his eyes burning with rage. Gorus was rearing at the noble. The noble on the other hand, didn't take this too kindly,

"Who in the Founder's name are you and what do you think you are doing interfering with my discipline?"

Gorus spoke for his master, " I have no need to tell you my name, and you are not disciplining, you're murdering."

The noble looked down at the maid, " Murder would imply that they are equals, but she is nothing more than a commoner, she is to live at our mercy and whim."

Gorus and Wernivia instantly felt uncomfortable, and believe it or not afraid. Destros isn't one to get angry, but they both knew very well that he values life quite highly, no matter what it was. Both have seen him pray before he eats meat, hoping that the animal died quick and painless and had plenty of progeny to make up for its death. The fact that the noble had the gall to state that a HUMAN doesn't have the right to live.. . Destros seemed to stand still, then Gorus spoke,

"Are you sure about that?"

Destros nods,

"Very well, noble, person. . . .scum, whoever you are, I Destros Mortimus, of the House of Mortimus hereby challenge you to a duel for your insolent thoughts!"

 **A/N Here is yet another chapter, it's interesting, but I've been having serious writer's block, and I'm exhausted. I have had exams of all kinds, fairs, family. . . . the usual. Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys about a 7 Days to Die and FOZ crossover. Basically a VR version of the game came out, but the guy gets transported to Halkengenia, but the game's systems (most notably the weekly attacks, still work. Tell me your thoughts, I'll do it if it receives a lot of votes!**

 **~ChaosEnsued**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm back again for another chapter! Finally the anticipated Guiche fight has arrived! I never liked Guiche, he just seemed to glide on other people's benefits (like a certain Japanese kid that I'm replacing) and never really garnered my respect until the whole. . . . well, there are people bound to not have seen the anime or read the light novel because they were brought into it by fanfics, so I won't ruin it, but you'll be able to tell when I garner respect for Guiche. Anywho LET'S GET IT ON!**

The whole field stood silent. Some felt sorry for the "new guy" because Guiche was the son of a General, the third son, but he learned a thing or two about warfare. Some were worried about the rules, technically the rules stated that duels were prohibited, but they were not uncommon, and often about once or twice a month, people would come into class with injuries, or in worst case scenarios, not at all. The most concern was for Guiche, why? There was a mage, a shade, and then the Zero's familiar all glaring at him menacingly. Everyone knew that the mage was a mute, but they were quite sure that they didn't want to know what he was thinking. Guiche on the other hand didn't seem too concerned, he was looking down, then lifted his head with a dramatic flip of the hair and a flair with his rose-like wand. He looked upon the gaunt man and laughed,

"A mage in your condition. . . . . beating me? I'm a son of a general, when your mother must've been some fortunate wench who was under the service of a noble."

Gorus and Wernivia both looked away at this moment, they couldn't stand it, Destros was angry beyond all measures. He's never been so insulted in his life. Wernivia wasn't even upset, because she felt sorry for Destros. No one but the shade and wraith could sense Destros' inner conflict with the darker side. All the other nobles thought that he was crying, or feeling sad and insulted, until Destros threw his head back and began to laugh, it was such a maniacal laugh that many of the other students began to fear for Guiche's life. Then the shade spoke, but its voice was different, one could say. . . darker,

"Ha! So you, while it's true, a son of a general, it's so obvious that you aren't the first son now are you?"

Everyone was astounded, it wasn't common knowledge, but how does this foreign mage. . .

"Me on the other hand. . . I am the first and only son of a general, a ruler, a true overlord! You are not a match for me. . . I will crush you and make you eat your words through a straw you pathetic child, but my challenge still stands, I will fight you in a duel and show you just how your bravado and pride will be your downfall."

As soon as it finished, the shade shook its head then held it, it never did like that voice, it wasn't the Destros it knew, no, it was the darker side. Destros usually had a pretty decent control over it, but certain things make him tick, and the devaluation of human life and over the top arrogance, sadly both have happened in the last ten minutes. However, this. . . . Guiche. . . never took the hint. Despite all of the social training, and the supposed elevated social status, Guiche, (like many other young men in his time) never really got underlying tones, and never really followed his innermost instincts, they were always surprised by his pride as a noble, which in some cases, is rightly deserved, but in most cases, (like this one particularly) it would serve to be his downfall,

"Ha! I'll beat you, then I'll force you to apologize on your knees like a dog!"

"Good. . . I hope you'll put up a fight." Destros answered as he walked away.

Gorus and Wernivia, both began following close behind, speaking to Destros, trying to calm him down. Louise, not understanding this began to demand that Wernivia return, so as to watch this battle from a safe distance and to gauge Destros' strength. However, Wernivia wouldn't listen, and then only stopped to say "remember his true magic, and what his name means," to what that meant exactly, Louise wasn't sure. Then of all people to ask, Tabitha walked near to Louise and then asked, "Name?" Louise was one of three people that could piece together her cryptic speech, when Louise replied, Tabitha's eyes widened, ever so slightly then she quickly shuffled to where seemingly the whole school had gathered.

….

…

…

…

This is not good, with Destros angry like this, they have to be cautious. Both Gorus and Wernivia were very much aware of how angry he can get, the screams of Hoison (pronouced "Hoy-sin") the guard still ring loud in their minds, and it wasn't just his live body either. When the undead creatures made it to the center of the circle they could see the damned fool that provoked Destros making a long-winded speech about how he is destined to be a great general and how he trains with incompetents like Destros on a light day, and going on and on about himself. Meanwhile, Destros had taken this time to begin his spells, and what they could see wasn't a good sign. Destros' specialty lied in his gold heart and his passion for things. This attracts spirits to him, either to assist or to be assisted. However, standing beside Destros were warrior spirits, men who felt that they didn't do enough, or who felt regrets. Destros always kept his promises when he helps the spirits, hence word gets around fast and he always has a few willing helpers. The spirits immediately went into the ground to take life in the form of golems. Then when they reach the surface, Destros transmutes the golems' rocks to a metal of his choice, usually steel. When the fool finally looked up from his long winded speech to notice Destros concentrating, he assumes the best (for him anyway),

"Ha! Already praying to God? I'm glad to know that you know defeat and that you receive it well!"

Destros chuckled, when when the ground beneath them shakes, and from the ground arises 5 golems. Each were around 6ft tall (180cms for ya European folk) and were armed with large 2 handed swords. They were colored a very dark gray, like steel and their every step seems to shake the earth around them. However, this left Guiche unfazed,

"Ah, so you're an Earth mage, and a dot class I bet, but I dear sir, and a LINE class mage! Behold my Valkyries!"

As he says this, the foolish fop waves his rose wand with the petals falling before becoming a golem that reached around 5ft 9in (172.5cms) armed with a spear and a shield. To this, he announces,

"Behold, my bronze Valkyrie, for I am Guiche de Gramont otherwise known as Guiche the Bronze!"

As he says that, many cheered, but the few who didn't were watching Destros closely.

"Bronze?"

"Yes, bronze, much better than your stony golems."

"I can't believe this."

"I know, amazing right?"

For the most part, Gorus had been saying what was on Destros' mind, but at this moment a very raspy voice came directly from Destros,

"Pathetic."

At this moment the undead moved quickly, both the golems and the spectres (shade and wraith). The Shade and Wraith both incessantly began asking where the kitchen was while the golems moved in for the kill. To say that the golem was destroyed was an understatement. One swing caused the whole golem to fall apart. What many didn't realize was that golems that the so called "foreign" mage created are made of steel, not stone. However this dawned on Guiche a little slow, as the golems surrounded him and began to stomp in rhythm. Guiche looked around, and began to frantically wave his wand around, hoping that the golems would eventually appear themselves. However upon touching the ground, a sword was immediately thrust through it and the golem destroyed. Eventually the golems stepped aside and standing in front of him was Destros, with a completely different air about him. Before, he seemed weak, meek and shy, but seemed older than he looked. This time however, he seemed cold, calculating, and dare he say, worthy of respect and authority, just as any general should seem. At that moment, Guiche realized how purely insignificant he was and how much he needed to improve, but from the looks of it, Destros might not give him that chance. He stood there, looking down on him like a lion would a mouse. Then he spoke, in his raspy voice.

"I would kill you for what you said, but count your blessings that my heart is too soft for its own good on many occasions, otherwise, you would beg for me to kill you swiftly."

Guiche then threw himself on the ground begging for forgivness. Meanwhile, the two spectres were relieved, there have been times of emotional weakness that Destros was taken over by the other side, but even when he's taken over, Destros still strives to do what he thinks is right. However, Guiche's reaction was quite deplorable, "All this talk about pride and this is what he measures up to?" Wernivia quirked,

"Yes, it seems that way. Most of these nobles haven't had to fight for their lives, but Master Destros has always been on the frontlines with a brutalizing father that constantly demanded strength, so it's only natural that Destros would be able to win so easily."

The two specters were not really impressed that the noble surrendered too easily at least in their opinions. . . . Even the mages from the Juniper empire were better than this fop, but one thing was for certain. Destros had a certain weakness, he really, really, really, really, liked blueberry pie. Yes of all things, blueberry pie. The last time he was this angry it took literally 4 pies to calm him down, so they were glad that he reigned it in this time, otherwise the Academy would be running out of blueberries very quickly. However, due to his weak body, Destros fainted. Simultaneously, the warriors all stood at attention, waiting on his orders, before one of them realized he was on the ground and nudged his neighbour with his elbow and then pointed at Destros. All five warriors instantly sprang into action, they carried him on their shoulders and then began to march towards Wernivia and Gorus. This was a curious thing to watch, as the students were not aware of what happened there, other than the fact that the golems seemed to move on their own and that they had taken the mage to the Zero's familiar and the Shade. Most students then dispersed, satisfied at the fight, with a newfound respect for the supposed weak mage. Some, like the Ardent, were _very_ interested in the new student. Yet only one figured him for who he was, and was adamant on making him an ally. This one stowed her book away before hopping on her dragon and riding off.

….

….

….

Wernivia and Gorus reached a consensus that Destros was to be rewarded for his efforts to thwart his darker more sinister side. They led the mage-toting golems to the kitchen, where they had asked for a blueberry pie to be made. They were well received, with many of the staff instantly helping the golems make Destros comfortable. When the pie was finished, they could hear the boy sniffing it out, before he sprung out of bed in an unusual feat of dexterity. Then he sat at the table and waited patiently for the pie to be passed down. The pie was set before him, and then in record time, the pie was gone. . . just like that. Marteau blessed the boy's soul before briefly wondering where all the food went, before Destros pointed to his head and made Gorus say in a sarcastic tone,

"I don't know chef, it used to feed me here, but at this rate, you might as well call me fat!"

 **A/N: I'm sooooooooo terrrrriiiiibbbbbllllyyyy sorry! I've had lots to do over Summer and shtuff. Here I am, late at night writing the next chapter as the fact that school has begun still dawns on me. I'm sorry 'bout the fight, because I'm not great at them, but I wanted to prove that Destros is more than a sob story, and that he has some weaknesses (like blueberry pie, I'd fall to that too) but I think I made a good job of doing that. Please read, review and criticize (don't flame, cuz I gots an extinguisher) XD.**


End file.
